Winxs in Wonderland
by Floracutielova
Summary: Flora finds herself in a Wonderland with her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Winks In Wonderland

Flora~Alice

Bloom~Bloom

Musa~Musa

Layla~Layla

Tecna~Tecna

Stella~White Queen

Helia~Mad Hatter

Icy~Red Queen

Stormy n' Darcy~Red Queens Helper

Brandon~ Hound Dog

Sky~Tweedledee

Timmy~Tweedledum

Nabu~Cheshire Cat

Mrs. Faragonda~Blue Caterpillar

Chapter 1

It was a rainy day out side. A very sleepy Flora sat in her desk. Then her phone went off. She looked at it, and saw it was Helia then she answered it. "Hello", she said softly. "Hey, are you ok", he asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm just tired, because Stella was freaking out all night after seeing Brandon talking to another girl", replied Flora. "Wow, but I'll talk to you after class, bye", Helia said hanging up. Then Flora's phone vibrated. She opened the text she got from Helia, and a heart popped up with the words "_I love you__"_. Flora couldn't help but smile. "Whatcha smiling 'bout", asked Musa. The rest of the girls took their seat. "Nothing", Flora said closing her phone. Then Professor Palladium walked in. "Hello class due to the rain my plans to go on a trip outside have been cancled. Also student I hope you all are ready for when we visit Earth next week, but if you are not today we will watch a movie I found that people watch on Earth", Professor Palladium said popping in the CD and then turning off the lights. Flora was so tired. She slowly felt herself drift to sleep.

"Hey girl over here", someone shouted. Flora quickly turned around and saw that it was Riven. He was in a bunny suit. Flora let out a chuckle. " Yeah, very funny", he said pulling on the suit then he grabbed her arm, "your late by the way". He pushed her down a hole and he followed. As they fell Riven took out a watch and looked at it and let out a grunt. Flora fell on her butt, but Riven landed on his feet. " Ow", Flora said when she landed. "See now that's what you get for this", he siad pulling on the bunny suit. "Now sad to say for you your own your own", He told her opening a door and closed it behind him. "Wait",Flora yelled. She ran to the door and tried opening it but it was locked. She tried opening the other doors but they were locked too. Then Riven came back through the door he left through. "Hey you better hurry up and oh look I brought you company", he said then snapped his finger (or paw) and a huge puff of smoke filled the air. Behind the smoke was...


	2. Chapter 2

How to Get Out~ chapter 2

Behind the smoke were four of her best friends. "Hey", Flora said running to her friends. "Where are we", asked a panicking Layla. "Hey, wait is it just me or did Riven have on a bunny suit", Musa asked while giggling. "I don't know where we are but we have to get out", Flora answered. This place isn't a very logical place to be, but I agree with Flora we have to get out", stated Tecna. "Wait", Bloom shouted, "where's Stella!" Everyone looked around. "Why don't we try to look through one of the door", Musa suggested. "They're all locked, I checked before", sighed Flora.

"Wait, what's that", Tecna asked while walking over to the table that was more on the left side of the room. The rest of the girls followed behind her. Tecna held up the object up, and then she shouted, "It's a key". Tecna ran to each door and tried to open it with the key, but it didn't work. The girls became frustrated. "We could always try breaking a door down", Bloom said shrugging her shoulders. "No they're too strong", replied Tecna scanning the door. Layla stood up. "Girls, hold up, back at Tides there is a secret door behind a curtain that holds my parents secret things", said Layla with hope in her voice. "What are you trying to say", asked a confused Bloom. "I'm saying that maybe behind that curtain over there may have a door behind it", Layla replied point to the door in the right corner. Musa walked over to the curtain and slowly pulled in back, but when they pulled it back they didnt see anthing."Wait, it's down there", Bloom annouced pointing down. All the girls bent down. Tecna put the key then turn it and pushed. The door swung open they all took a peak inside. "Well we got a door opened but how do we get in were to big", Flora said disapointed. "I got it", yelled Musa, "how about we use our fariy dust to strink down t-." "There's just one problem", Bloom said interupting Musa, " I cant strink down, I didn't get my powers like you guys did."

"Oh, yeah i forgot, sorry", Musa apologized. "No need", replied Bloom. " Um excuse me", Tecna said holding up her finger. "I scaned the whole room we woludn't even be able to transform in here", Tecna pronounced. The girls sat down on the ground disapointed. "We can't just give up", said Bloom. Then something weird happened.

* * *

**Sorry my chapters or short I'll try and make the next one longer but I need help on what to write next! :) **

** xoxo, THANKS**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What's that", Tecna said walking to the in the corner. Tecna put down the key and picked up the bottle on the table. The bottle said "_Drink me"._ "So I guess we drink this", Musa said taking the bottle from Tecna. "Wait", Tecna shouted taking the bottle back, "it could be poison." "Do we really have a choice", Stella asked impatiently. "Stel's right", Musa agreed. "Come on Tecna", Bloom pleaded. Layla gave Tecna puppy- dog eyes. Flora looked at her for her answer. "Ugh, fine", Tecna announced defeated. She gave the bottle to Bloom. Bloom drunk some then passed it off. Tecna hesitated to drink the liquid. Tecna place the bottle that had a little left in it on the table. "Well, you see darlings nothing happened", Stella said happily. Just after those words Bloom started shrinking. "What's going on", Bloom asked looking at the other girls shrinking too. "Say that again Stella", Tecna said arching her eyebrows. "My bad", Stella responded shrugging. "At least we can fit through the door now", Flora said thinking on the bright side of things. The girls ran over to the door. Layla twisted the knob. "Dang it's locked", she said kicking the door. "Where's the key", asked Musa. All the girls slowly turned to look at the table. "Oops", Tecna said give them a small, guilty smile. "How are we gonna get up there", asked Stella. "Look over there", Flora said pointed under the table. Bloom picked up the little cake on the plate. "Wait", Tecna said pulling the cake out of Bloom's hands. "Tecna stop with the wait, gosh", Musa said irritated. "I should be the one to eat it", Tecna said with a shaky voice. "No, because who knows what this does. The girls heard a door slam. They turn to see Bunny Riven. They all started laughing. Flora let out a giggle. "Riven", Musa asked (more like said) between laughs. "Musa now you have a hunny bunny",Stella said. "Yeah", said Riven,"you can all laugh but I'm not the one stuck in here." The girls stopped laughing, but Riven started laughing.

Layla stopped his laghter by throwing her shrunken shoe at him. "That", Riven said pointing at Layla,"didn't hurt." "Ok, why are you here", asked Bloom with her hand on her hip. "To hurry yall up", Riven replied. Riven to the little cake on his pinkey finger-tip, and stuffed it in Tecna's mouth. "Ahh", Tecna shouted growing taller. "I'm taking cover", Riven said walking out a door. Tecna was still growing taller and taller. Then she finally stopped. Eveyone looked at her with wide open mouths. Tecna thought fast she grabbed the key and then drunk the rest of the bottle. She stunk down again. When she was finally the same hight as the other girls she handed the key to Flora, because she was dizzy fom being so tall. Flora went to the door and stuck the key in the hole. She pushed the door open. The others were crowded around her looking at the beauty before them. "OMG", Stella said in shock. "Musical wow", Musa said with an open mouth. "This is not logical I can't pick up one reading from this place", Tecna said scanning her surroundings. "I say we look around", Bloom suggested. They walked on the path until they enconter a goup of eyes staring at them.

* * *

**Sorry 4 the wait, I've been really busy. **

**THANKS, XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

The Winxs were staring at Riven and with him were two boys. They walked closer to the girls. "I'm Timmy", the one with brownish-blond hair said then he pointed to the boy with blond hair, "and that's Sky." "Hey, you guys are smaller than I thought", Sky said. "Well yeah we normally taller but I'm Musa, and this is Tecna, Bloom, Layla, Flora, and St…" Stella was not there with them. "Stella", Bloom called out. Sky squinted his eyes, "Are you talking about the White Que-." Timmy interrupted Sky by hitting him. "Are they the right ones", Riven ask thumping his foot on the ground. "Do you want someone to give you a carrot boy", Musa said in a babyish voice. Riven lowered his eyebrows and started to get a twitch in his eye. The girls let out a parade of laughter. When they were quite Timmy announced, "The only way to know is to see Miss Faragonda." And with that they were off walk further into the mysterious land. Tecna scanned almost everything while they walked. "Oh Tecna lighten up", Layla said stopping by Tecna who was examining the dirt. "I can't they're flying rocking chair-seahorses, flowers with head. I'm surprised Flora isn't freaking out." "Really Tecna we've seen worse, maybe even one of these creatures here", Layla told her.

Tecna let out a sigh and then put away her scanner. Bloom walked ahead of everyone eager to know what was going on. Musa was second and she was listening to the beat of the place. Next was Flora she was admiring the plants and nature. Layla and Tecna finally caught up with the group. Riven came to a stop then everyone else did the same. Sitting on a mushroom was a blue caterpillar with white hair that looked like a wig and round rimmed glasses. "What are your names girls" the caterpillar asked. "Miss. Faragonda", they asked. "No that is not your name it is mine what are your names silly girls", Miss Faragonda said. "Bloom, Tecna, Layla, Musa, and Flora", they all said. Timmy and Sky unrolled a scroll and laid it on a mushroom in front of them. You girls are suppose toslay the Jabberwock.

The Winxs's eyes went wide. "No we're not", Bloom screamed out, "We just wanna find Stella and go." "Miss Faragonda are they the right girls", Riven asked impatiently.

"Hardly",she answered. Riven sat down on mushroom, "Well I ain't going back to look." "Oh goody. What do we have here", a voice behind them said. Everyone turn and saw two witches above.

"Ah, Darcy and Stormy", Riven raise his brows. "Bunny Boy", Darcy replied. "What do we have here", Stormy said racing for the scroll.

Timmy got to it first. "Give it", Stormy shouted. "Uh, no", Timmy said then he ran off with it. Then the rest followed. Darcy let out a laugh, "Get them."

They were being cased by a freakish gray-white dog looking thing and red cards. "Wow, this is so fun",Tecna said sarcastically. Layla easily jumped over objects that came across her path.

The rest did their best to keep up. Timmy and sky were in front. Riven was no where to be seen. "Wait were is the big bunny", Bloom said stopping the rest. They turned and found him slowly following behind. "Riven hurry", Musa shouted. "Wait why are we running lets transform. "Believix", Bloom shouted out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please if you have any ideas just tell me. Also I have poll up go and vote, Thanks xoxo.**


End file.
